Concentrator photovoltaic is based on a structure in which a solar cell formed by a small compound semiconductor element or the like having high power generation efficiency is irradiated with sunlight concentrated by a Fresnel lens (see PATENT LITERATURE 1, for example). A large number of such basic units are arranged in a matrix shape in one housing, thereby to form a concentrator photovoltaic module. A plurality of the modules are arranged, thereby to form a concentrator photovoltaic panel. By causing this concentrator photovoltaic panel to perform tracking operation so as to always face the sun, it is possible to obtain a desired generated power.